Scars of the Heart
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Rebekah comes across an abused young girl, Bevin, in 2001 and she saves the girl taking her in and loving her. The girl grows and gets into the hearts of all the Originals changing them, even the angry hybrid Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Rebekah comes across an abused young girl, Bevin, in 2001 and she saves the girl taking her in and loving her. The girl grows and gets into the hearts of all the Originals changing them, even the angry hybrid Klaus.

**Note: **This will be AU since Rebekah will not be daggered also we are going to ignore her being with Stefan in the 1920's. She will be separated from Klaus and also please make not that this is AU so please do not complain about it being AU and not matching with the story because I will not send you a happy reply. Now enjoy.

Bevin – Lily Collins

* * *

**Chapter One**

It had been decades since Rebekah separated from her hybrid half – brother Klaus. After her father found them in Chicago in the 1920's they figured that it would be better to go their separate ways and Rebekah was happy about that because Niklaus had done enough to her over the centuries. She had traveled the world before coming across a town in 2001 that drew her in. Monclova, Wisconsin was a boring old town and Rebekah had no clue why she was drawn here until later that night after she had hunted when she was strolling across a park and heard cries coming from the bushes. Curious Rebekah approached and was shocked to find a bleeding young girl. There wasn't a spot of her that wasn't bloodied or bruised and Rebekah felt for the young girl and wanted to kill whoever dare harm her. The girl looked to be thirteen years old and from what Rebekah could make out she had brown hair and hazel eyes and she was looking up at her with sad eyes that surprisingly weren't full of fear.

"What are you doing out here by yourself sweetie?" Rebekah asked sitting down across from the girl figuring that maybe it would make her feel better.

"What are you?" she asked through chapped and beaten lips.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked going on alert by that question.

"I mean that my dad or should I say step – father since he beats me within in inch of my life everyday because of my mom's affair is human and has a grey aura. My mom who is a Wiccan witch has a green aura but you have a purple aura which I haven't seen before," the girl said and then flinched at the surprise in the Rebekah's eyes and the vampire realized that her bastard of a step – father must beat her every time she talks about her gifts like that.

"I don't think you will want to talk to me after I tell you that darling," Rebekah stated sadly.

"Why wouldn't I? If anything you shouldn't want to talk to me. I'm a freak and a bastard child," the girl cried tears falling down her bloody face.

"No you are not you are a survivor and you deserve better than this," Rebekah stated valiantly standing up.

"Are you leaving now?" she asked like she was sad about it and right then and there Rebekah made a decision that would change her life.

"Yes but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me away from the abuse you suffer," Rebekah asked her holding out her hand.

"Can you promise me something?" the girl asked hesitating.

"Anything," Rebekah promised.

"If you start to hate or resent promise to tell me first before beating me or raping me," the girl asked crying.

"I promise to always love you and protect you no matter what and from everyone. I also promise that I will never get tired of you or hurt you ever," Rebekah stated valiantly with tears in her eyes at the girl who reminded her of her brother centuries ago before they were vampires.

The girl didn't say anything just jumped up into Rebekah's arms and not letting go of her. Rebekah steadied the girl in her arms cradling her and proceeded to run the hotel she was renting out at a lavish place whose name escaped her mind. Rebekah set the girl down on the seat of the toilet and proceeded to start the shower.

"Are you alright to take a shower by yourself? I promise if you do I will be right outside waiting," Rebekah stated looking her in the eyes.

The girl was so amazed by the being in front of her. Her whole life had been filled with screaming, fists, anger, and pain. Now though this blonde woman rescued her and promised her a good life making her actually believe the older blonde woman and that scared her because she was always the bane of everyone's existence until now.

"I can do it by myself but can you tell me what you are," she asked wanting to know the new being in front of her.

"How about I make you a deal? You take a shower while I get you some food and then when you get out I promise to tell you as much as I can," Rebekah promised the young girl in front of her.

Rebekah saw the girl smile at her and nod in agreement and she left the girl to take a shower. After she heard the shower start Rebekah sighed and called for room service. She didn't know what the girl would like so she just got some pizza like she saw other humans eating. Twenty minutes later and the food had come but the girl still hadn't come out. The shower had turned off but she wasn't coming out and it actually scared Rebekah. For the first time in a long time Rebekah was feeling something for someone that wasn't apart of her family. The door opening broke Rebekah out of her reverie and she turned and was horrified at what she saw. The girl had a towel wrapped around her she that she was covered up but her shoulders, some of her back, and legs were exposed showing scars. Some of the scars were long and thin like they came from a whip and others looked like they came from a belt. Rebekah saw the girl looking down and shame and knew that if she continued to stare that it would scare her so she shook her head and smiled.

"I didn't know what you would like so I got you some pizza," she said sitting down on the big bed.

The girl didn't say anything but she walked over and sat down on the bed with Rebekah. She started to scoot closer until she was lying with her head on Rebekah's shoulder.

"What's your name?" Rebekah asked realizing that she hadn't asked before in the park.

"Bevin," she whispered, "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire, an Original. I was the first created along with four of my brothers after the youngest one died my mother decided that we needed to be protected," Rebekah whispered figuring that she should be honest after Bevin had been with her.

"I like you Rebekah," Bevin said sleepily.

"I like you too," she said and smiled when she saw the girl fell asleep without eating.

Rebekah laid her down on the bed and covered her with the big comforter. Sighing she placed a call ordering some clothes for Bevin until they could get some more. After being promised that it would be at the room tomorrow morning Rebekah sat down and watched the brown haired mysterious girl sleep, silently vowing to protect her no matter what the cost because she had done something that not many people had done, she got into the heart of an Original vampire, a feat that not many accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Rebekah and Bevin arrive in Mystic Falls with a mysterious friend after learning that Klaus managed to break the curse on him. Bevin finds herself feeling for the hybrid because while his aura is different his soul feels like hers and it confuses her.

**Note: **I don't like Elena. I am annoyed with her and I have a love/hate relationship with her so that will show through. Also I am having trouble on who to pair Rebekah with please let me know your opinion.

**Pairings: **Klaus/OC (Bevin), Elijah/OC, Rebekah/?

Bevin – Lily Collins

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It had been eleven years since Rebekah had found Bevin and while they had a rough start at first they were now inseparable. Rebekah took Bevin around the world to Rome, Madrid, and finally London where they stayed so that she could finish school and graduate with honors from high school and proceeded to graduate with two degrees from Oxford. While there Rebekah had met a witch different from the kind she had seen before named Adara. Rebekah had despised the witch at first but Bevin liked her and soon Rebekah came around plus there were other circumstances that caused the three of them to trust each other and be close. Now though they were in Mystic Falls with Adara to follow soon, after Rebekah got a call from Elijah telling her that Klaus had broken the curse making him a true hybrid. She had been hesitant to go afraid for Bevin but the now 24 year old girl just looked at her and rolled her eyes telling her to start packing and that everything would be okay.

Here now at this instance she stood in front of her brother's mansion with Bevin fearing for her life but a shove from Bevin and Rebekah walked up and stepped inside. She could hear shouting and Bevin looked at Rebekah until understanding entered her eyes and she knew that the yelling was probably her brothers. The two girls listened unnoticed as the two vampires argued about waking up Kol and Finn.

"Elijah I will not tell you where they are nor will I wake them," Klaus yelled taking a sip out of his glass.

"Brother stops this nonsense," Elijah pleaded wanting their family to be reunited.

"Don't you know by now brother that Niklaus will never listen to reason," Rebekah said making her presence known and alerting the two vampires to their arrival.

"Sister and I see you brought a house guest," Elijah said pleasantly while Klaus got angry.

"She is not allowed to stay here or I will rip her apart," Klaus threatened and Bevin found her not afraid.

Bevin spaced out as she examined Klaus' aura. It was dark like every vampire's was but it was also light blue like Bevin's and it confused her and drew her to him. She also saw the memory scars from the wounds he received as a human probably from Rebekah's father and it was reministant of her scars that were hidden by an Oxford University hoodie and blue jeans. She heard Rebekah screaming at Klaus and being held back by Elijah and decided to step in.

"Bex's stop it. Your brother doesn't scare especially after everything I've been through. I've faced a worse monster and survived so calm down," Bevin said placing a hand on Rebekah's shoulder and the vampire pulled away from her brother to step in front of Bevin protectively.

"Rebekah's friends are going to stay here and they will be protected Niklaus," Elijah said seeming to end it.

Rebekah took the girl upstairs settling her into a room next to hers and far away from Klaus. Bevin wanted to talk to Rebekah about her brother but feared she would get angry and she didn't want her friend angry at her so she left it alone for now. Unknowns to her Klaus and Elijah had both become curious about what she said and now wanted to know her and find out more about her which was something Bevin probably didn't want but didn't have a say in at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Bevin has a nightmare making Rebekah reveal a hint of her past making the Original brothers more curious.

**Pairings: **Klaus/OC (Bevin), Elijah/OC, Rebekah/?

Bevin – Lily Collins

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rebekah knew that this would happen and should have expected it but she had hoped that her brothers would wait before they became curious but her statement from last night made them even more curious then they usually were. Rebekah wanted to protect the girl at all cost but knew that eventually the truth would come out to her brothers. She stared at them daring them to try something now because it had only been one day since they got here and they were not doing this now. Just as she was about to speak to warn them off a scream echoed through the house and Rebekah knew that it was Bevin so she bolted upstairs so concerned about the young girl that she didn't realize her brothers were following her.

Rebekah entered the room and saw that the girl was curled around herself in her tank top and sweats crying out against an invisible monster. The monster was something that still haunted Bevin and the Original knew exactly who it was. Acting quickly Rebekah sat down wrapping her arms around the shaking girl trying to calm her down. Nothing seemed to work not even Rebekah's calm touch which frustrated her because before it always did. As she was contemplating what to do she heard a sharp intake of breath and turned her head to find her brothers standing in the doorway but they weren't looking at her they were looking at Bevin and the scars covering her body. Rebekah knew now that she had to give them something but wanted to wait until Bevin calmed down so she glared at them and finally Elijah pushed Klaus out and they were gone.

After what seemed like forever Rebekah finally calmed the girl down from her nightmare putting her back into a fitful sleep. She walked downstairs to find both her brothers looking concerned which surprised Rebekah because Klaus was never concerned about anyone but himself so seeing him concerned about Bevin surprised her and made her more protective.

"How did she get those scars?" Klaus asked and Rebekah glared at him because she was suspicious about his motives for asking.

"From a monster more terrible than one I've ever met. A monster more terrible than Mikael himself and how she survived I will never know," Rebekah said mysterious looking out into space remembering the struggles the two of them went through fighting the memories of him.

"Is he dead?" Klaus asked a glint in his eyes which not only surprised her but she could see it surprised Elijah as well.

"I can't tell you because I made a promise that the only people that would find out would be ones of her choosing. I swear to everything that exists if either of you hurt her you won't like what I do," Rebekah threatened leaving her brothers to think and wonder.

Rebekah stopped to check in on Bevin and saw he curled around her pillows tears dried up on her face. Shaking her head Rebekah swore to protect her even if it was from her brothers. Little did she know that Klaus was very interested in Bevin and he didn't plan to hurt her at all?

Elsewhere two sinister men plotted together to take down their children all of whom were supernatural in some way. Their minds were filled with death and evil and with plans to destroy lives but would they actually succeed? Or would their children rise above and defeat them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Bevin and Klaus have a quick convo. A few things are revealed. A confrontation happens leaving Bevin feeling like used goods until Klaus makes her feel special.

**Pairings: **Klaus/OC (Bevin), Elijah/OC, Rebekah/?

Bevin – Lily Collins

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Klaus was puzzled by the new girl his sister brought home. At first he wanted the girl dead because he didn't like new people in his home but now he found himself attracted to her and wanting to figure out the puzzle she was. He heard footsteps and peered from the living room to see the girl, Bevin, in a black v-neck shirt and dark jeans with purple boots. It was then that things started to finally make sense. He saw the scars on her arms from what looked like a belt or whip and felt angered for the girl.

"Where are you going now love?" Klaus asked making his presence known and walking to the doorway and leaning against it.

Bevin jumped scared of someone seeing the scars because before only Rebekah and Adara had seen them now here was an original hybrid looking at her scars. She put up a mask and held herself higher trying to make herself feel better at the same time.

"I want to explore a little bit," Bevin said grabbing the black leather jacket Rebekah gave her and putting it on.

"Well have fun then love," Klaus said not commenting on the fact that she was hiding herself when she should be proud that she was a survivor.

"Love never let someone tell you that those scars make you ugly. They don't and you should be proud that they're there because they mean that you're a survivor," Klaus commented when she opened the door but Bevin didn't say anything and if wasn't for the way her heart calmed at hearing that then he would have thought that she didn't even hear him.

Bevin felt more confident when she heard what Klaus had said and was kind of happy that he saw the scars if only to the fact that he held more respect for her. It had been an hour since she started walking and she was almost regretting not taking a car but then she looked up and saw the moon and that thought was erased. It was strange to her that ever since she was a little girl the moon calmed her, like it was a safe haven for her; even Rebekah couldn't figure it out.

Bevin came upon a part of woods and saw that it was abandoned. She looked around and deciding that she was alone she took off her jacket and lay down on the ground looking up at the moon and stars. She knew that Rebekah would probably be upset at her because of the dangers but Bevin didn't care because this calmed her down and it was a place that she didn't have to hide her scars. She was so lost in her thoughts and stargazing that she didn't hear someone come up until they spoke.

"You look something nice to have well you would if it wasn't for those hideous scars," he spoke and Bevin sat up and backed away. The man continued speaking, "I might be able to enjoy you as long as I look at your face since everywhere else seems to be scared."

A blur ran in front of Bevin and picked up the vampire that was about to attack her. Looking closer Bevin saw that it was Klaus and she suddenly felt safe.

"You just made a big mistake my friend," Klaus growled and snapped the vampire's neck. He broke off a tree branch and plunged it in the vampire's heart killing the despicable being.

Bevin controlled her breathing feeling safe in the fact that this hybrid would protect her and she didn't know why she was feeling that way since she had only known him for a few days. She looked up and saw him holding out a hand to help her up. Bevin took it and was pulled up and she fell into Klaus who wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. She breathed in his scent and found herself wanting to stay in his arms forever. Bevin wrapped her arms around his shoulders but pulled her face back to look into blue eyes. The eyes were so captivating and Bevin was a little scared because she had never felt this way about anyone before in her life.

"I told you to never let someone tell you that your ugly because your not," Klaus whispered.

Bevin was about to make some half assed comment about being damaged goods but Klaus stopped her by kissing her and she melted into him. He picked her up and ran and before she knew it they were back at the mansion in a bedroom she had never seen before. Bevin's clothes were taken off and suddenly she felt self-conscious and pulled back turning her head away.

"You don't have to look if you don't want to. I know that it's bad and that I'm damaged goods," Bevin whispered.

She heard a growl and thought that he was agreeing until he gripped her tight and pulled her head back so that he could kiss her again but this time his eyes were yellow and fangs were hanging out. Bevin felt she not minding and again melted into him but the hybrid wasn't done yet.

"Don't talk about you that way," Klaus demanded and for once in her life Bevin felt loved and beautiful. It was a feeling that she had only known with Rebekah but it was different.

Bevin believed him for the time being but she was a virgin and so she didn't know what to do. She was still wrapped around Klaus so hesitantly she started by taking off his shirt. Klaus must have sensed her hesitancy and slowed down which she didn't think was possible. This connection between them was confusing and neither knew what it was but there would be time to explore that later. Right now in this instance there was only time to connect to each other further and make Bevin feel like a treasured human being.

Elsewhere the two sinister men were becoming angry. They had sent the vampire in hopes of getting Bevin to run so they could get her but it didn't work because the hybrid interfered. Soon that girl would be theirs to use and destroy and that hybrid would be dead.


End file.
